memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Philoust123/Chronologie
Fichier de travail pour la Chronologie A ajouter ou vérifier par date * - 8000BC env : , Weyoun euphorically claims that "the Dominion had not surrendered in battle since it was founded ten thousand years ago." However, this statement contradicts what Weyoun said in , when he stated that "the Dominion has endured for two thousand years ...."}} * -2500BC env : Vulcains begin to mentally train themselves to suppress their emotions. ( ) * 4ème siècle : According to Weyoun, "the Dominion has endured for two thousand years" as of 2372, i.e., since the 4th century. ( ) The Jem'Hadar begin serving as the Dominion's front line of defense. ( ) *16ème siècle/17ème siècle : Royal Navy *17ème siècle : St Patrick *1707 : Royaume-Uni *1761: On May 18th of this year a lunar eclipse occurred on Earth at 10h07 at night. (Star Trek: Enterprise) 's "Astronomy explained upon Sir Isaac Newton's principles : and made easy to those who have not studied mathematics".}} *1764: On April 1 of this year a solar eclipse occurred on Earth at 10h25 in the "forenoon". (Star Trek: Enterprise) *1775 : Formation de l'US Army http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_United_States_Army *1775 : Formation de l'US Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_United_States_Navy *1801 : Vincenzo Bellini cité sur bannières ou programme ? *(1813-1814 peut-être) : Davy Crockett "indan fighter" - vérifier traduction ? *1831 : Vincenzo Bellini cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1857 : Ruggero Leoncavallo cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1860s : The Ux-Mal exile hundreds of criminals to a moon of Mab-Bu VI. Their consciousness is separated from their bodies, and left adrift to suffer in the moon's intense electromagnetic storms. ( ) *1865 : San Francisco is struck by an earthquake. ( ) *1880 : The first collection of stories, written by , is published. (STE) *1883 : The second collection of Uncle Remus stories, written by Joel Chandler Harris, is published. (STE) *1885 : Vérifier D.H. Lawrence dans *1892 : Ruggero Leoncavallo cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1910s : Avion Fokker *1918 : Joey Bishop cité ? In the fictional holodeck scenario of the invasion of Sainte Claire during World War II, the character Bobby Davis is born in this year. ( ) *1920 : Isaac Asimov cité dans DS9 "Far Beyound the Stars" ? Charlie Parker (jazz) entendu ? *1921...1948 : Mandats du Premier Ministre William Lyon Mackenzie King *1924 : James Baldwin cité ? *1926 : Cal-Neva Lodge (vérifier sources du casino construit en 1926) + Duke Snider *1927 : Royaume-Uni, * In the world of the Dixon Hill series, Rex's Bar was established in San Francisco. ( , set artwork) *Avant 1928 : Date de construction du Graystone Hotel (réel ?) *Pluton, the last of the nine major planets of the système de Sol, is discovered. ( , poster) *1931 : Vérifier : Dans l'univers fictif de Dixon Hill, le policier McNary se lia d'amitié avec Dixon Hill. ( ) *1932 : Vérifier According to the script for , Lieutenant McNary, a character in the Dixon Hill series, was assigned to the Homicide Squad in the San Francisco Police Department's Precinct 12. *1936 : Vérifier Stuka dans *1937 : Bruce McCandless (générique ENT) *1939 : Image Boeing 314 *1941 : Dixon Hill in The Long Dark Tunnel, by Tracy Tormé, was published this year in New York and London. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") *1944 : The Big Good-Bye, a detective novel in the Dixon Hill series, was published in New York and London. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") November 27: Jef Duncan, a future resident of Detroit, Michigan is born in Rhode Island. On October 6, 2004, Duncan was a blood donor at the Porter Street blood bank. ( production art) In an ultimately omitted line of dialogue from , 1944 was referred to as the Chinese Year of the Monkey. *1947 : An unnamed future resident of Detroit, Michigan is born in Sweden. In 2004, he was a blood donor at the Porter Street blood bank, giving blood to his maternal half-sibling. ( production art) *1953 : "Gambling action slated at Albany" (journal) + autres journaux *1955 : X-1E photo du bar dans ST11 visible à l'écran *1959 : According to the Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), Tellar Prime becomes warp-capable. *1965 : Gemini 3 "Molly Brown" *1972 : Kung Fu *1975 : April 25: Jennifer Duncan, a future resident of Detroit, Michigan is born. On September 30, 2004, Duncan was a blood donor at the Porter Street blood bank. ( production art) *1984 : Bruce McCandless (STS-41-B) (générique ENT) *1987 : * Computers are cloned from carrots on Earth. ( ) * On Earth, New York Times is the last magazine to close its doors. ( ) The latter two events were explicitly designed as "principal historical events" on Earth from this year. Despite this, ''Star Trek has shown magazines on Earth later. (see magazine for numerous examples).'' *2049 : According to the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, (p. 17) Humans discover dilithium on the fifth moon of Jupiter. *2051 : According to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual (page 83), Earth-based aircraft carriers were phased out by this year. *2085 : According to the Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), the Proxima colony was founded this year. *2252 : Les Esprits du Ciel visitèrent la Terre à la recherche de leurs Héritiers. Ils furent déçus lorsqu'ils ne trouvèrent plus aucun signe d'eux. ( ) => Probablement "12 générations" de 10 ans !!! * Dates indéterminées Canon : Naissance/décès de Thomas Gonzales, Ray Rosenbaum * Dates indéterminées Non-canon : Naissance/décès de R.S. Friedman, Raymond Hayashi et Boris Sokoloff A dater * Sociétés : Juilliard School, Université du Manitoba, Nokia, Three Miles Island, Ames Pool Hall, Baldwin, Busch Gardens, Carlton, Crosley, Crown (manufacturer), Great Northern Railway, Gold Dust, Hotbox, Hot Dog on a Stick, Kingsbury Pale http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingsbury_Breweries_Company, Knott's Berry Farm, London Eye, Magic Mountain, Martini (brand), McCoy (surfboard), Metropolitan, Movieland Wax Museum, New York Yacht, Orpheum, Plaza, Pope Olive Oil, San Diego Zoo, Seaboard Railroad, SeaWorld, Spacehab, St. Paul Hotel, Tombs, Tri-City Speedway, Union League, United States Postal Service, Universal Studios (studio), Wendy's, White Rose, Winchell's Donut House, World Building, Wurlitzer * Technologies : e-mail, Internet, Macintosh, Huey 204, locomotive, Tesla, Mouvement brownien, décibel, Fahrenheit, insignes de mission et autres photos du bar dans ST11, flipper ** automobile : AMC, BMW, Buick, Chevrolet (C 30 Step Van, Caprice, C/K, Suburban, Townsman), Chrysler, Citroën, Daimler-Benz, De Soto, Edsel, Fiat, General Motors, GMC, Honda, Lada, Mazda, Mercedes-Benz, Mercury, Oldsmobile, Peugeot, Plymouth, Pontiac (Pontiac Fiero, Pontiac Firebird), Saturn Corporation * Armes : M16 + tout vérifier * Cultures : Vikings, Moais, "Inheritor" (vo), Aborigènes, Sarrasins, Nubiens, Yoruba, folsom * Vins & bières : Château Latour, Ruppert * Arts : ** Sculpture : Louve capitoline, ** Peinture : dadaïsme, cubisme, fauvisme, impressionnisme, Constructivisme, Sandpainting, Surréalisme, Madonna Litta (de Léonard de Vinci) ** Musique : *** Styles : country / mariachi / opéra / rap / rock and roll / tango ? (ST04?) *** Titres : Prelude No. 4 in A minor de Francisco Tárrega / "Happy Birthday to You" / "I Remember You" / "I've Been Working on the Railroad" / "Intermezzo op.117 no.1" / "Jazz M14" / "The Nearness of You" / "Nightbird" / "Night Train" / "Out of Nowhere" / "Sweet and Low" (réel ?) / vérifier compositeurs non-canons en 1920 et à partir de 1932 ** Littérature : "The Best Medicine" / "The Body" / "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" / "Curtains for the Editor" / "Driving Force" de Dick Francis / "Fable du scorpion" / "The Fatal Revenge" / "Gangland" / "Hollywood (livre)" de Gore Vidal / "Human Freedom" (TNG: Brothers) / "In Bed We Cry" (TNG: Brothers) / "Kama Sutra" / "The Monster at the End of This Book" / "The Princess" / "The Silver Chalice" (TNG: Brothers) / "Star Light, Star Bright" (TOS The Conscience of the King ok) / "Wonders and Workers" (TNG: Brothers) / Auteurs : P. D. James, Arnold Bennett, Alexander Kuprin *** Shakespeare : revoir intégralement les articles de MA-en / cf Ex Astris Scientia (pages) / Richard III : Pages dans "Lonely Among Us"? / Henry V : réf dans TNG "Emergence" *** Magazines : WorkingWorld.com * Monnaie : Franc, Dollar, Dollar canadien, Livre sterling, Penny, pound (£), scudo, shilling * Langues : fr * EAS : 1 Non-canon * Articles canons - ajouter réf non canons : Achille (vaisseaux) / Agamemnon (vaisseaux) / Al-Batani (vaisseaux) / Buzz Aldrin / Alexandre le Grand / Allah / Apollon / Aristote / Louis Armstrong / Neil Armstrong / Artémis / Arthur / Asclépios / Isaac Asimov / Athéna / Atlas / Auguste / Johann Sebastian Bach / Samuel Beckett / Niels Bohr / Napoléon Bonaparte / Ralph Branca / George Burns / Dante / Charles Grey (source manquante) / William Herschel / Vénus / Jules Verne / Virgile / George Washington / John Wayne / H.G. Wells / Orville Wright / Richard Wright / Chuck Yeager / Mao Zedong / Zeus * Articles non canons - ajouter réf non canons : Ajax de Locride (vaisseaux) / Ajax de Salamine (vaisseaux) / Andromède (vaisseaux) / Arès / Ariane / Benedict Arnold / Jane Austen / "Billy le Kid" / Chesley Bonestell / Marlon Brando / Arthur C. Clarke / James Cook / Oliver Cromwell / Francis Drake / David Farragut / C. S. Forester / Benjamin Franklin / Charles de Gaulle / Siddhartha Gautama / Dizzy Gillespie (source manquante) / Caroline Herschel / Thor Heyerdahl (vaisseaux) / John Paul Jones (vaisseaux) / Martin Luther King, Jr. / John Lennon / Paul McCartney / Henry Morgan (source manquante) / Jawaharlal Nehru / Alfred Nobel (source manquante) / Guillaume d'Ockham / Satchel Paige / Ayn Rand (source manquante miroir) / Babe Ruth / Tibère / Vegetius (source manquante) / Voltaire / Richard Wagner * Articles non canons - à créer : Baba yaga / Croque-mitaine / Cyclope / Deirdre / Éris / Gaia / Galaad / Gospel of Saint John / Job / Joseph / Book of Luke / Mahdi / Michael the Archangel / Minerve / Monstre du Loch Ness / Père Noël / Rhéa / Shiva / Sisyphe / Thor / Thot / Tirésias * Culture - à ajouter : ** Séries télé : Batman série (DTI vérifié) / Benson / Bewitched (DTI vérifié) / Docteur Who / The Flintstones / The Invaders (DTI vérifié) / Lost in Space (DTI vérifié) ** Comics : Dilbert ** Comédie musicale : Kiss Me, Kate ** Cartoons : Mickey's Surprise Party * Évènements non canons à ajouter : ** 1774 à 1792 : Règne de Louis XVI (tableau canon à confirmer) ** 1780 : John André et Benedict Arnold (Comics DC v2#19 TNG: "The Lesson" - vérifié) ** 1793 : Décapitation de Marie-Antoinette ("Articles of the Federation" - vérifié) ** 1861 : Major Robert Anderson à Fort Sumter (novélisation DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" - vérifié) ** 1939 : 1939 New York World's Fair (novélisation DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") ** 1940 : 1939 New York World's Fair avec Bud Abbott et Lou Costello (novélisation DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars")